


Take my hand and hold it (We are running out of time)

by harryfuckinhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Young!Harry, in time AU, reel-kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryfuckinhart/pseuds/harryfuckinhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fanart entry for the reel-Kingsman 2016!</p><p>Kingsman/In Time AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand and hold it (We are running out of time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Ao3 and this piece is inspired by the scene with Will and his mum from the movie In Time which I ejoy quite a lot (I know it has it's mistakes but I like it though).  
> Hope you enjoy!  
>  
> 
> _____________________  
> "I don’t have time. I don’t have time to worry about how it happened. It is what it is. We’re genetically engineered to stop ageing at twenty five. The trouble is, we live only one more year, unless we can get more time. Time is now the currency. We earn it and spend it. The rich can live forever and the rest of us? I just wanna wake up with more time on my hand than hours in the day." - Will Salas (In Time)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://harryfuckinhart.tumblr.com)


End file.
